Traits of a Romantic CID FanFiction
by Frolic Acid
Summary: We all like reading Romantic stories on FanFiction. Here are some typical traits of a romantic CID story. Have a look! Warning: The content which is written inside is for fun and not to be taken seriously.
**Traits of a Romantic CID FanFiction**

1\. First date of couple can be bad. In fact it will sound more realistic if it is bad. But we writers have to make it perfect in any case. It has to be magical. The weather has to be apt too. And yes of course there has to be a film song in the background, heart shaped balloons and a heart shaped cake and the man should get down on one knee and propose. There is absolutely no other way to propose. The couple should look their BEST. Girl in a saree and Boy in Blazer, suit and tie.  
Why can't the guy propose a girl in her night clothes maybe or when she is pissed off due to a bad haircut?

2\. Every time it has to be a guy who proposes a girl or initiates a kiss or any sexual advances. Why can't a girl play guy's role? Why can't she initiate the kiss or send him sextexts?

3\. The couples falling in love should have the best physique and personalities. He or she should not have any bad qualities or bad habits like smoking or drinking or flirting. Also they should not have a past in most cases. Why? As a college student why would anyone abstain from getting a bit reckless if it is well within the limits?

4\. Confession of love in the ICU.  
I mean have pity on the poor hero or heroine. He or she has got shot already so that his partner will confess or admit that he or she likes him or her. Or sometimes the person is in critical state attached with all kinds of life saving equipments and the partner is shaking him and crying on his / her shoulder in order to wake him up. And guess what! Surprise! He/ She wakes up the next second. The power of love you know! And even if he has woke up from coma he will hug and kiss the heroine and vice versa. Oh come on!

5\. Hero will always be the best looking person. Shower him with all the fancy adjectives that are available in the dictionary. Leonardo Dicaprio or Johnny Depp should look very ordinary next to him. Every girl should go gaga over him like he is the only man on the entire Earth. Why can't a girl fall in love with someone quite ordinary looking?

6\. Want to make the story emotional? Shower the couple with tragedy! Deadly diseases, accidents, loss of child, marriage to someone else, personal abuse and what not.

7\. Add lot of drama. Let it just pour in. A classic example introduce a villain who is hell bent to separate the couple. For money or fame, even family members will go against them. Then shed lot of tears. Make the female officer seem like a damsel in distress and then after the drama ends - rejoice! The couple is reunited once again!

8\. Make the girl and the guy blush excessively. And the girl should act like a kid. She cannot be independent. She cannot roam around freely at night. She must need her boyfriend for every single job. So what if she is a CID officer?

9\. I can't live without you. Make me yours. This sentence has to be in almost all the stories. Our story is incomplete without shedding of few tears and mushy dramatic dialogues.

10\. And the most important part - Love has to be between male and female only. Can you guys tell me the reason why M/M fictions are not accepted here provided given an appropriate rating? Sorry to say but I found it very strange. Daya and Abhijeet are shown to be constantly hugging and crying and calling each other by pen names which points at something which is more than friendship. But people do not seem to realise that. But on the other hand if someone writes a M/M story disclosing such thing by way of a note then it creates a big problem over here. This needs to be thought upon. And we should broaden our mindset and accept the facts.

 **A/N - This is just something for all of us to think upon. My intention is not to hurt any writer/ reader on this archive. I am not taunting any writer over nor do I say that my stories are "perfect".**


End file.
